The Attack of the Killer Eyebrows
by Blue Panda
Summary: Remember Libby? Remember her unmoving eyebrows? Now that she's dead, her eyebrows are moving and they want to kill everyone!R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Shannon:** BOONE! JAAAACK! SOMEONE! HELP!

_Stumble_

**Shannon:** OWW! Damn high heal! Wait…oh ya… AHHHHHHH!

**Boone:** What the hell Shannon! What's wrong?

**Jack:** What's going on? Are you hurt?

**Shannon:** They chasing me!

_Shannon Sobbing_

**Hurley:** Uhh dudes we're all out of ranch dressing.

**Jack:** Who's chasing you!

**Shannon:** Libby's eyebrows!

_Cricket cricket cricket_

**Boone:** She's high.

**Jack:** Post traumatic stress.

**Hurley:** What about the ranch?

THE NEXT DAY

_Shannon told Locke what had happened_

**Shannon:** So what do you think John do you believe me?

**Locke:** No. Shannon it's not possible. You see Libby is dead which means so are her eyebrows. They can't detach from her face and start walking around with a spoon…Wait…If Libby is dead then that mean you're supposed to be dead too…Why did I see Ana Lucia and Sawyer throwing punches at each other…Why was Boone talking to Artz…I get it that's why Jack is still alive because last night I…never mined.

**Shannon:** You're no help you bald geezer.

**Locke:** Is Ethan alive now?

_Shannon then found Vincent and talked to him about what had happened_.

**Shannon:** What do you think Vincent?

**Vincent:** I smell petunias. Do you smell petunias? Petunias. petunias. petunias.

**Shannon:** Stupid dog.

_Suddenly the EVIL EYEBROWS appeared _

**Shannon:** Get away from me!

**Libby's evil eyebrows:** Mama's meatballs don't fit in the toaster. That means your mine!

**Shannon:** Get away you crazy talking eyebrows!

_Then the eyebrows lunged at Shannon and ate her. They also ate Locke and Vincent. The eyebrows then got so powerful that they turned into a unibrow_.

**Libby's evil eyebrow:** WHO'S NEXT!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie:** Has anyone seen Locke?

**Jack:** No why?

**Charlie:** Because some boar is asking for him…she says it's a date

**David Hasselholf:** Que romantico verdad?

**Charlie:** Who the hell are you?

**Jack:** What do you mean who the hell am I? Did you fall out of a tree or something?

**Charlie:** No man you were David Hasselholf!

**David Hasselholf**: I am David Hasselholf Charlie, what's you problem?

**Charlie:** But you were just Jack a second ago!

**Jack:** I'm still Jack now Charlie…

**Charlie:** God what did Hurley feed me this morning…

_**Way way way on the other side of the island**_

**Boone:** Has any one seen Shannon?

**Ophra:** No Boone, haven't seen her any were.

**Boone:** Wait you're that one chick…oh man I know this one……don't tell me…..I got this….oh ya I remember…you're Cher!

**Ophra:** What?

**Boone:** Ya the chick that married that one president…Abe Lincoln.

**Ophra:** No Boone I'm your mother in-law. My name is Ophra!

**Boone:** Ya man! I'm related to Cher!

**_In a tree that grows potatoes somewhere_**

**Ana Lucia:** Why did you take me up here?

**Ellen DeGeneres:** Because I love to dance!

**_Ellen started to dance then fell into a time warp that sent her to Super Mario Land then she got eaten by Boswer and then Bowser came to the tree and then threw her up and now she's back with Ana Lucia _**

**Ana Lucia:** I love fluffy hermit crabs!

**Ellen DeGeneres:** I like micro waves too! Let's dance!

_**All of the sudden a big fat lama appear.**_

**Ana Lucia:** What do you want Lama?

EVIL EYEBROWS: I want your tube socks and sweater vests, and don't forget….I want to eat you.

**Ellen DeGeneres: **Look a distraction.

**Ana Lucia:** where?

**Ellen DeGeneres:** Not you the Eyebrow!

**Ana Lucia:** Were did the lama go?

**_The Eyebrow jumped up and ate Ana Lucia with a straw and then ate Ellen with an ice cream fork!_**

Evil Eyebrow: HEART BURN! REALLY BAD HEART BURN! Goodness I have gas too!

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _This chapter is a dream that I had not to long ago…like I was scaring you enough…_

**Jin**: pee pee too toot ha ha ru ru tog (my Korean)

**Sun:** fo fo junk gog

**Ninja:** I'm a Japanese Ninja Assassinator. I've come to kill you all because the government said that you were a factory mistake.

**Sun:** Wait I'm calling UPS.

**UPS Man**: Holt! I'm the UPS man, I not only deliver packages but I also kick peoples butts! Hiya!

**Ninja:** I'm a pumpkin eater sitting in a bird feeder! Hiya!

_**UPS man kicks the ninja into Kansas, which recently had a tsunami…**_

**UPS Man:** Here's a breath mint…all in a days work.

**Sun:** Thank you so much.

**Evil Eyebrow:** Ha ha ha I'm still hungry and waiting for my green towel shipment to come in.

_**Evil Eyebrow eats Jin and Sun.**_

**UPS Man:** Dude a talking eyebrow…..

**Evil Eyebrow:** My gosh, I'm talking to a delivery man….

**UPS Man:** Do you want to get a sponge at the flea market?

**Evil Eyebrow:** OK

IN TILL NEXT TIME

**A/N:** _Sorry about the shortness like I said this was a dream….I'm not crazy just to let all of you know….at least I don't think I am……_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _uhhhh….I haven't update this since summer….yeah really smooth…._

_Also this story has Steve Irwin in it. I mean NO offense to him, and I'm not trying to be inconsiderate. This is why I waited a little longer after his death to post this. This was planned before his death._

**Steve Irwin:** Good' day mate I'm Steve Irwin and I'm on some weird island that I can't remember how I got here.

**TV Audience:** Woooooooooooooo

**Steve Irwin:** Let me see if I can find some to help clear my amnesia... Oh you over there!

**Sawyer**: Me?

**Steve Irwin:** Yeah mate what's your name?

**Sawyer:** Paris Hilton

**Steve Irwin:** Wooo weee that's a lovely name

**TV Audience:** giggle

**Sawyer:** Yeah you want something or are you going to sit there acting like an idiot!

**Steve Irwin:** This my friends is the endanger wild smelly Yeti

**Sawyer:** You called me what

**Steve Irwin:** This Yeti is different he likes teddy bear, ponies, and even soft blue blankets. He is the most gentle of the Yetis

**TV Audience**: GOOOOO GAAAA GOOOOO!

**Sawyer:** You want to say that again to me brother!

**Steve Irwin:** Ah mates he must me a juvenile cuz man he fussy, isn't that cute!

Sawyer was about to punch Steve Irwin in the face but then Steve Irwin jump out of the way because he saw something in the jungle. Sawyer sadly fell on his face in the sand…quick sand…he ended up sinking till he hits his great aunt Martha's living room table were he became the priest of Mr. Eko's grocery store.

**Steve Irwin:** Crikey it looks like an Eyebrow of some kind

**Evil Eyebrows**: The jam in the freezer has expired last Tuesday and the only thing left in the freezer is spam made from jaguars from Japan.

**Steve Irwin:** It must be delirious mate!

**TV Audience**: WOOOOOOO Jaguars from Japan!

_The Evil Eyebrow lunged at Steve Irwin and then ate him using a straw….they then some how tracked Jacks distant cousin who some how knew where Desmond's nice lived who knew Sawyer's great aunt Martha (Martha Stewart that is) and then ate Sawyer using a spoon…_

**Steve Irwin:** Crikey who turned out the lights! WOW it's the smelly Yeti! Well mates tune in next time for another adventure with the crocodile hunter!

**TV Audience: **Neeeeee Fooooo Dooooo Koooo the loveable lama's ate the lamp and the couch…just telling you why I'm so happy to see Steve Irwin!

**Mr. Eko:** Where's my priest? How are my tomatoes going to confess? Who's going to teach the bible course to the sliced pastrami? How are the bathrooms going to get cleaned! Fooee!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You know I thought I'd put an end to one of the first stories I ever wrote. Sniff they grow up so fast…

So one day Libby's Evil eyebrows were sitting on a log when Ben's never blinking floating eyes came over and ate them. So that is how the story goes, or at least until I think of something else to add to this story.

THE END


End file.
